Akatsuki no Yona: When Past Meets Present
by BlueMoonlightSunset
Summary: What would happen if the previous dragon warriors meet the present dragon warriors? Well, here’s a little story about that.


Akatsuki no Yona:When Past Meets Present

 **Sorry if this story sucks. This is my first time writing one.**

It was just a regular sunny day. The happy hungry bunch just departed from the Wind tribe, and was heading to Kouka to check the town. No matter how long the walk took, Zeno would always complain for food.

"Zeno is hungry! Zeno wants food!"

"Stop complaining or else you get nothing," snapped Yun.

In less than a second, Zeno ran to Yun and dig through his bag.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!?"

"Zeno is doing nothing..."

He kept digging through Yun's bag, until Yun turned around and slapped his hands off*

"Get over here you stupid yellow dragon!" Shouted Yun. He then started to chase Zeno

"Zeno is sorry! Zeno is sorry!"

He tried to run away, until he bumped into Kija.

"Zeno!What are you doing?!?!?" He yelled as he stood up.

"Z-Zeno is doing nothing!!!" He yelled back. He immediately ran away, but ended up bumping into everyone else, except Sinha. He ran up to Sinha and jumped onto his back. Sinha jerked in surprise.

"Z-Zeno?..." Sinha quietly said, as usual.

"Seiryuu!!! Please protect Zeno!!!!"Zeno quietly whispered.

"I see you right there Zeno!" Yelled Yun. He rushed over and snatched Zeno off of Sinha.

"What are you doing on Sinha's back?!?!?"

"Uuuhhh, Zeno was hiding!"

"OBVIOUSLY" Yun yelled. He grabbed Zeno by the ear and dragged him over to Hak.

"Take this stupid dragon" he said as he dropped Zeno in front of Hak.

"...fine" Hak finally said.

Zeno was consciously rubbing his ear, which was bright red. After a few moments of silence, Hak left.

Zeno then went back to Sinha, which was looking around for any danger.

"Zeno is bored..." He tiredly said.

Sinha just watched him walk around in circles. He then heard leaves crunching behind him. Right when he turned around, a flash of green snatched his mask off. Immediately, Sinha covered his face.

"Come on Sinha, I need to see if the myth is true," Jae-Ha, tried to peel Sinha's hands off his face.

"Please? I want to see if the Seiryuu's eyes are actually stunning," Jae-Ha tried to say in a sad way.

Sinha didn't fall for his trick, so he kept covering his face so his eyes couldn't show. Finally, Jae-Ha gave up, and Zeno gave him his mask back. Sinha put his mask on and looked away.

All of a sudden, Jae-Ha got an idea.

"I really don't like this idea, but it looks like I have no choice."

Jae-Ha ran up to Sinha and quickly wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Awwww, is Ryoukuryuu saying sorry to Seiryuu?" Zeno said.

Jae-Ha quietly whispered to Zeno," No, I'm making sure that he won't escape, _Until,_ he lets me take off his mask. Zeno just stood there with a pouting face.

"Ryokuryuu, why do you always have to torture Seiryuu" Zeno said quietly. He then turned around and walked to Yun to see if he had any food ready.Sinha then felt a warm blush creeping up to his face. He hoped that it wouldn't show through the mask.

"...J-Jae-Ha...what...are...you doing?"

Jae-Ha then replied," Oh nothing Sinha darling. Just waiting for you to take off your mask."

Sinha suddenly saw a blur of several colors in the corner of his eye.

"Jae-Ha...let go...of me..."He quietly said.

"Why should I? Wait, you don't have a choice. Your not leaving until I see your eyes." He replied, as he held Sinha tighter.

After a few minutes, Jae-Ha got tired.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but next time, I won't,"

He let go of Sinha, and looked at him.He saw that Sinha was tensed up.

"Sinha, what's wrong?"

"I...just saw a couple...figures...it's nothing...to...worry about"

"Alright, if yo-"

Right when Jae-Ha was about to finish talking, a sliver blade slashed his shoulder, and landed on a tree. He winced in pain, and looked at where the blade came from. He couldn't see anything through the forest. He wanted to ask Sinha, but then his vision got blurry. He started to fall, and Sinha quickly caught him.

"Sinha! I heard a noise, wh- Jae-Ha!"Yona ran over and called out for Yun. He rushed over and inspected Jae-Ha's shoulder.

"He'll be ok. It's just a pretty deep cut." Yun finally said.He bandaged Jae-Has shoulder and looked at Yona.

"Something's going on. Bring the others"

Yona nodded her head and ran to retrieve the others.

Sinha found the blade and brought it over. It turned out to be a sword. Just the same size as his own sword.He set the sword down in front of Yun.

"Huh. No wonder the cut was deep. It was just a long sword." Yun said. Right after he said that, the others rushed over.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Kija shouted.

"You missed a lot. A sword came out of nowhere and cut Jae-Ha. He'll be fine, but we don't know where the sword was from, and who the heck threw it" Yun quietly said.

Hak then replied, "I'm pretty sure it's no big deal, it's probably Jae-Ha just fooling ar- "

Out of nowhere, a huge white hand grabbed Kija and tightly held him.

"H-Help!" Kija tried to shout. Hak got his blade and pried the hand away. Immediately after he got a look at the hand, he dropped his blade.

"W-what's wrong?!?" Kija asked.

Hak the pointed at the hand."See for yourself."

Kija nodded his head, and looked at the hand. He suddenly gasped and held the hand with his dragon claw.

"H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!?" He shouted. His dragon hand, matched the hand than lunged at him earlier. "How is there another white dragon claw?!?!?"

Zeno then felt a weird presence."H-how? How can this be?...they were dead..." He quietly whispered to himself. He then looked over and saw... _them._ He felt a jerk of joy and sadness and ran to _them_.

"I missed you guys so much! It felt so lonely without you guys!" The mysterious group then hugged Zeno. "We missed you too" replied a man with crimson hair. Zeno then looked at them. "...why did you try and hurt my friends?"he asked them

"Friends? What friends?" The man with white hair said. Zeno then pointed to the group, which were trying to find out who Zeno was talking to."oh...we're very sorry. We thought they were soldiers that were trying to attack you." Said the man with sky blue hair.

"It's ok...well let me introduce you to them,follow me!" Zeno cheerfully said. He led the group to the bunch.

"Guys, meet my friends. First this is Guen. He was the first white dragon." Guen then bowed,"we apologize for hurting you. We thought you guys were somebody else."It is alright", replied Kija. He walked up to Geun. "My name is Kija. I am the present white dragon.Guen then looked at Kija and smiled."You seem like a dedicated dragon" said Guen as he patted Kija on the back. Kija smiled. "I feel honored to meet you."

"Stop talking formally Kija" teased Jae-Ha as he struggled to get up. "Ah, Shuten, meet Jae-Ha. He is the present green dragon. He seems really weird, but he is very trust worthy." Said Zeno.

"Just by the looks of it, he seems like a strong fellow" Shuten said, as he held out his hand. Jae-Ha shook his hand and walked up to Shuten. "I think you're already a cool person, even though I just met you."

Shuten then replied,"...thanks, I guess."

Zeno then walked to Yona.

"Miss, meet King Hiryuu. The leader of the four dragons."

Yona than ran up to King Hiryuu and unexpectedly hugged him. "It's so nice to finally meet you!!!!!" She cheerfully said. King Hiryuu laughed."It's nice to meet you too. I'm surprised that my rencarnated self is a girl." Yona laughed with King Hiryuu. She then led him over for a cup of tea that Yun prepared. "And lastly, here is Sinha." He said. He walked to Sinha and hugged him. "He's the most kindest and gentle one out of all of us. He doesn't talk that much, but he cares about us all." Sinha was a little surprised when Zeno hugged him, but he saw that Abi, the past blue dragon, was standing in front of him. "Gentle and kind. I like that." Abi said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Abi." He walked to Sinha and looked at him. "I don't want to be rude, but why do you wear a mask?" Before he could hear Sinha answer Shuten said to him" What do you think? You wear a bandage over your eye" he said. "Just get away Shuten" Abi snapped. He waited a couple moments and looked at Sinha again. "Sorry, but anyway, why do you wear a mask?" Sinha tensed up for a moment, before he finally talked."It's...about...my village...it's nothing to worry about..." Sinha quietly answered. Abi then laughed for a second."Youre pretty Shy." He said.He then petted Sinha gently on the head. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me." He said gently.

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? Do you think I should continue. Let me know!**

 **️**


End file.
